


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genjutsu, M/M, Oral Sex, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Kakashi was trapped inside the genjutsu dream world? What would his dream be like?





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> This takes place during the episodes of 428. I gotten the concept after watching Tenten's dream world and decided my take on it. I hope you guys like this alteenate!

Wasn't I in a battle just now? Kakashi thought as he woke up from his sleep. He looks around in his apartment to see if anything was different.

He heard a moaning noise as he looks beside him on the bed. His eyes widened as he saw a sleeping Naruto who was naked.

Kakashi shrieked as he kicked Naruto out off his bed as he fell on the ground with a loud thud. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto exclaims angrily.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he was still shocked.

"You and I had sex last night, remember?" Naruto asked as he stood up from the floor.

Kakashi stared at the naked man in front of him. He had no idea that Naruto is so masculine and that his cock was hung, long and thick. He wanted to taste that cock that it was making his mouth drool.

He shook his head at the thought. This isn't the Naruto he knows. The Naruto he knows is in love with Sakura and isn't gay, that must mean he must be inside a genjutsu, he thought.

"Release!" Kakashi said suddenly. Nothing happened around him as the Naruto watches dumbfounded. "Release! Release! Release!" 

"Kakashi, you think this is a genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody knows except maybe Yamato on how I truly feel about you," Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed as he crawls on the bed and towards Kakashi. Kakashi watches Naruto as he slip the blanket off of him and saw that he was naked.

"You finally told me last night," Naruto said as he leans down to suckle on his hardened cock.

Kakashi gasped as he felt the warm mouth on him. T-This really can't be happening, he thought as pleasure took over.

\--------

Kakashi sighed as he walks around the village town. Everything looks the same in this genjutsu, he thought as he needed to get out.

"There you are, Kakashi!" A voice calls out.

Kakashi turns to see his rival. He gaped at the sight, "what the hell are you wearing?!" He asked.

"You don't like it?" Guy asked with a pout as he twirled his body around as he showed off his outfit.

Kakashi sweatdropped. Definitely not the Guy I know, he thought. "Is that BBQ place still open? We can go there for lunch. My treat," he added.

"Kakashi! How can you say that? I'm trying to watch my figure," Guy said.

"Errrr…." Kakashi was really loss for words.

"Heh, why not in that vegetarian place instead?" Guy asked smiling.

\-------

"Amazing, the first time Kakashi forgotten about his relationship with Naruto. Do you have amnesia?" Guy asked.

"Just answer my questions, Guy," Kakashi said annoyed.

"Hmm. You've been lusting after Naruto and practically everyone that's a Shinobi knows about it," Guy said thoughtfully making Kakashi's face red.

"W-What?"

"You successfully brought back Sasuke yesterday. After Sasuke kissed you in front of everyone, Naruto practically jumped on you as he pushes you away from him. Things got heated and the two of you left," Guy said.

"I….I don't remember," Kakashi admitted which was true.

"It's okay. I'm sure Naruto would forgive you," Guy said smiling as he ate another vegetable soup bowl.

\-------

Kakashi wasn't good in genjutsu like Sakura or Kurenai. Sure he could do the simple basics of it, but with his sharingan gone, he couldn't do the advanced stuff.

He looked for Sakura first and found her with Sasuke and Naruto. His eye twitched as he watches Sasuke make a move on Sakura who ignored him. Sakura would had jumped on him, he thought.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is something the matter?" Naruto asked as the other two turned to him.

"I was wondering if Sakura could help me with genjutsu," Kakashi replied.

"Genjutsu? You don't know the basics?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I do, but I want to do more advanced stuff," Kakashi explained.

Sakura frowned as she looks at Naruto. "You're right, he is acting weird," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, doing genjutsu is forbidden among shinobi's. I should have reported you to the hokage, but I didn't," Naruto explained.

Now this really is a dream! Kakashi thought.

\-------

Kakashi ran to the hokage tower so that he could speak with Tsunade. However once there, when he opened the door, he saw a masked man standing over her with a bloody kunai.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi cried out.

The masked man smirked. "You're already too late, she's dead," he said and before Kakashi could move, the masked man jumped out the window and left.

Kakashi ran to Tsunade to check her pulse. He saw where the masked man stabbed her and it was bleeding fast. He checked her pulse and he didn't felt anything. He wished he had brought Sakura with him, he doesnt know medical ninjutsu.

"Someone help! The hokage have been attacked!" He shouted out to anyone that was nearby.

He shouted out again and again when he noticed nobody was coming up. Finally two ANBU appeared and saw the situation.

"Tsunade-sama!" One of them cried out as he went to her to check her pulse.

"It's already too late," Kakashi said.

"You! You're Kakashi Hatake, aren't you? You did this!" The other ANBU exclaims.

"What? No!" 

"We have no proof that he did this," the male ANBU said that was beside Kakashi.

"He has blood in his hands," the woman said.

"I was checking her pulse and trying to stop the bleeding!" Kakashi exclaims.

"It looks like denial to me," the woman replied making Kakashi growl in annoyance.

"We have to let him go," the male said.

"But….!"

"I'm the higher up here, and until we have evidence he can go," the male said.

The woman sighed in annoyance. "Go before he changes his mind," she said and Kakashi fled.

\--------

That night he had gone home thinking he would be alone but instead he saw Naruto making him dinner. "I heard what happened," Naruto said worriedly.

"Yes, rumors are flying about that aren't true," Kakashi said with a sigh as he sat down. "This isn't the world I know, Naruto," he said.

"Why do you say that? This is your home, Kakashi. Just admit it and say this is where you belong," Naruto said.

Kakashi shook his head. "My home needs me and nobody can use genjutsu," he said.

"Did you went to Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No time," Kakashi said sighing.

"Kakashi, if this isn't really your home, am I in the other place? Are you and I together?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, we aren't together but you're there," Kakashi said.

"Then why go back? Why not stay here?" Naruto asked.

"It's my home Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto didn't say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any grammar issues, I don't have beta to look it over. I'm behind watching Naruto Shippuden, so I'm in that area of episodes.


End file.
